The Quiz
by fromunderthecorktree
Summary: Tawni finds a quiz in the newest Tween Weekly... just who made the quiz... and just who actually takes it? Major Channy! One-shot


**A/N: Yola homie peeps! (Lol, have u noticed that i tend to talk like that?) Anyway I was surfing the SWAC Archive when this AH-MAZ-ING idea came to me... then I forgot it.... so I had to come up with a new one.... which was this.... lol**

**Keep a look out for a story by the author casuallyweird401 the first chapter should be out in about a month or so.... :) (I am sooo excited to write this story, it's so interesting)**

**Disclaimer: IDOSWAC**

* * *

Chad's POV

I looked at the Tween Weekly magazine. My quiz had turned out quite well. You see about a month ago I decided it was high time I win Sonny over, and I didn't want to do it in the traditional way, I wanted to do it in a CDC way. Well, that way was harder than I thought. See what I did was create a "What Teen Heart-Throb Is Crushing On You?" quiz. The possible answers were Me, James Conroy, and some guy Portlyn suggest..... Taylor Lautner? Oh well whatever his name was.

Anyway, I made sure that if Sonny answered truthfully her result would be me. Then I'd let Sonny come to me in rant about how silly it is and well you get the picture right? Oh here she comes now, and she looks mad!

Sonny's POV

"Sonny oh Sonny!" Tawni called busting down our dressing room door, "I found this quiz that you are so taking!"

"Tawni!" I whined, ignoring her last comment, "Look at what you did to our door!"

She turned around momentarily, then shrugged, "I like it better on the floor anyway."

"Come on you have to take this quiz," she demanded shoving the magazine into my hands.

"'What Teen Heart-Throb Is Crushing On You?' Tawni are you crazy? Why would I possibley want to take this?" I asked/screamed in reply.

"But look at the possible results," she whined.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, James Conroy, and.... Taylor Lautner? Who in the same heck is Taylor Lautner?" I said.

"I don't know.... or care.... but just take the quiz!" Tawni yelled in a diva-y voice.

"Ugh fine," I sighed defeated.

After about five minutes or so of quiz taking I had finally finished the quiz.

"You total it Tawni, I'm too tired of staring at the paper to do it right," I whined throwing her the magazine.

She let it fall to the floor before picking it up, "Ok, but nobody throws anything at Tawni Hart."

I sighed frustratedly, sometimes she had a bigger ego than Chad. Chad! Oh my, what if I get him? No, no calm down Sonny. You'll probably get Taylor Lautner... whoever that is.

"Chad Dylan Cooper," Tawni said, breaking me from my thoughts, "You got Chad Dylan Cooper."

"What? No that.... that can't be right! What?" I yelled frantically running over to Tawni and looking at the magazine.

"It is, it is, it is, you got Chad! Ha! I knew it, maybe this quiz is smarter than I thought," she laughed thrusting the magazine in my direction.

I glared at the result for some time before deciding to talk to Chad about it.

I angrily stomped my way to his set, Jason, the security gaurd letting me in automatically.

"Chad!" I yelled marching up to his directors chair.

He spun around and smirked, "Ah, you took the Teen Heart-Throb quiz?"

"Well.... yes, but it said that you have a crush on me," I huffed crossing my arms.

"Oh it does, does it?" he asked with an unreadable expression.

I simply handed him the magazine, after a minute of scanning it he looked up at me.

Both of his eyes were sparkling and hopeful, but the rest of his expression was still unreadable.

"Maybe... just maybe... this quiz isn't all that wrong," he said in an almost whisper.

"Wha-" I replied before getting cut off by another pair of lips on mine.

"Pick you up at eight?" Chad asked as he pulled away from the kiss.

I nodded somewhat dazed and headed back to my set.

As I walked, one thought remained in my head, "What just happened?"

* * *

**OK people important question for you to answer.... in the actual show after they get together... will there still be people writing and reading these? Because if there isn't I'll be really sad! :(**

**PS I know it's short!**


End file.
